


Slow Dance in a Parking Lot

by SneetchesToo



Series: The Second Act [2]
Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Campbell is too, Ethan just wants Leanne, F/M, Jesse loses Leanne, Leanne just wants to eat, the Residents are clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Leanne wants food that doesn’t come from a vending machine. Ethan wants 5 minutes alone with Leanne. Jesse wants to know where his favorite doctor has disappeared to. The residents want to know why Colonel Willis looks so happy. And Campbell just wants to know why his two best doctors aren’t answering his calls.





	1. Leanne

**Author's Note:**

> *This is based off of the song "Slow Dance in a Parking Lot" by Jordan Davis. If you've never heard it, go listen! The lyrics are included at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> *The chapters are broken down by the verses of the song, and each chapter is a different character.
> 
> *This is a follow-up to my story "On a Mission". If you haven't read it, that's fine, but it'll give a little background.

Leanne

_"Lights go down, wheels go around_  
_I’m taking you home;_  
_Hoping for a slow song to come on the radio now_  
_I’m not ready to shut it down."_

____

____

45 minutes after a 45 hour code black and Campbell had finally released everyone for what was sure to be a very short lived break. Knowing this, Leanne Rorish’s goal at this point was simply to eat something that didn’t come out of vending machine, and whose expiration date wasn’t questionable. Grabbing her bag she made a beeline for the front door of Angels just in time to hear her stomach growl in anticipation.

“Where are you heading in such a hurry?” She heard Ethan’s voice call from behind her, an obvious humor in his slightly demanding, yet curious tone.

Stopping just this side of the sliding doors she turned, offering him a small smile. “To get food.” She gestured outside, using her thumb. “Preferably something that doesn’t have to be microwaved.”

“Ah.” Shoving his hands into the pockets of his military issue pants he raised an eyebrow. “Care for some company?”

“I would love some company.” She offered him a smile before continuing, knowing that she would have to act fast before the others tried to join them. “But we should probably get out of here before anyone tries to crash our party.”

Ethan chuckled as he walked towards her. “Point taken.”

They both exited Angels and headed across the street to the little diner, hands brushing ever so slightly as they crossed in front of the unusually quiet hospital. As they approached the diner Ethan stepped in front, reaching for the door and holding it open for her, offering her a small smile as he did.

“Why thank you sir.” Leanne offered him a smile, stepping inside and heading towards the booth in the back. Their booth, the one they always shared, though very rarely while alone.

Ethan followed in silence, his hands having returned to the front pocket of his pants. He took the seat across from Leanne and immediately flagged down a waitress.

Leanne looked up, surprised when she didn’t feel the seat next to her dip like normal. “Everything okay? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sit on that side of this table.” Concern instantly entered Leanne’s brain and it was taking everything she had not to panic. Ever since she and Ethan had hooked up a little over 4 months ago they had been hot and heavy, spending every free moment with each other. Except it seemed to be that lately those free moments were fewer and farther between. Ever since they had lost Heather and Malaya had taken a leave of absence, shifts at Angels had taken a turn for the worse. Leanne noted that it also didn’t help that she now had Ariel to care for, the teen taking up much of her waking hours, though she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. However, she hadn’t noticed a change in Ethan’s behavior, he seemed to be just going with the flow of things. Encouraging her to spend time with Ariel and to rest when she had the chance; her body still not fully recovered from the events of 6 weeks ago. That was, she hadn’t noticed any change until tonight. He seemed distant, lost, and as much as Leanne wanted to chalk it up to having just worked a 50 hour shift, she knew there was something more going on.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he replied, “Yeah. Just wanted to be able to actually see your face for once.” He smiled, that smile that made her fall for him in the first place, the one that melted her heart, that he saved just for her, and all doubt went out the window.

“That’s sweet of you.” She reached across the table and took a hold of his hand. “It is kind of nice to see your face too.”

He chuckled, rolling his eyes all the same, and squeezed her hand. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the waitress arriving with their usual order, leaving with a quick smile.

Leanne couldn’t resist digging into her food immediately, pulling her hand from Ethan’s as if it were on fire. “Easy there darling, you’ll make yourself sick if you eat too fast.”

If he had been anyone else, she would’ve kicked him, especially for calling her darling, but instead she just smiled before pausing to slowly unwrap her silverware from its place in a white napkin. “Better, dear?” The slight annoyance in her tone only made him laugh and he just nodded his head, digging into his French toast.

They finished eating in record time and while Ethan went to the counter to take care of the bill Leanne wandered outside, the sounds of the live band drawing her in. The crowd was thin, no more than 10 people milling around the small parking lot turned patio, but the band didn’t seem to mind. Leanne found herself a stool at a high top table and sat down, letting the cooler than normal air calm her nerves.


	2. Ethan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I was going to wait until Monday to post, but I couldn't stop myself. Mostly just because I'm in love with Ethan in this chapter. It's short but sweet, so I hope you guys enjoy!*

Ethan

_The way the dashboard glow_  
_Is hitting your eyes, making me lose everything on my mind._  
_And the only thing I wanna do is find a spot,_  
_Stop this car and throw it in park and just…_

Ethan had just finished signing the receipt when he heard clapping coming from the open side door, signaling the end of another song. Knowing that Leanne liked to stop by and listen to the bands whenever she had a chance he made his way outside. He did a quick sweep of the rather empty lot and found her immediately, sitting at a high top table for two, a small smile on her face. He wanted to make his way towards her but there was something about the way the light was hitting her face, the slight breeze causing a few loose pieces of her braid to flutter around her face, that stopped him in his tracks.  


He had missed her lately, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Not even her. Hell, especially not her. He didn’t want her to feel like he was smothering her, but ever since she had showed up at his apartment 4 months ago he hadn’t been able to get enough of her. The increase in their shifts and Leanne’s adoption of Ariel had definitely started to take a toll on their somewhat impromptu relationship. Not that he minded; well the adoption of Ariel he didn’t mind, he hated the 50 hour shifts. But more than anything he hated that he didn’t get to spend time with her, alone, just the two of them. Come to think of it, this had been the first time they had shared a meal together that hadn’t also included at least one resident, Jesse, and/or Ariel in almost 3 weeks. 

He missed being able to hold her, to kiss her whenever he wanted; the taste of her lips still fresh on his mind. He had prayed that whatever they had started 4 months ago wouldn’t fizzle out, because despite the amazing sex, he was starting to feel as though Leanne wasn’t quite as emotionally invested as he was. And it was breaking him. He had come to enjoy not only her body, but her mind and heart as well. He loved that he finally had someone he could count on, both in the hospital and out. And the time that they spent together outside of Angels, albeit fleeting as it was, was amazing. If he was being honest with himself he’d say that he was falling for her, quite hard, and he didn’t know if he wanted to stop.

He wanted a life with her. Something more permanent than late night rendezvous’s at his apartment and stolen kisses in between shifts. He wanted to be able to fall asleep in each other’s arms at night, share meals together, hell, at this point he just wanted to be able to spend more than 10 minutes with her alone. The past 6 weeks he had grown to adore Ariel, the teen quickly worming her way into his heart, but frankly she was starting to cramp his style. And he would never wish her away, not in a million years, but sometimes he wished he could go back to how things had been before she arrived, before the outbreak, before all the death and chaos. He just wanted to go back to being curled up in his bed, still high from the sex but to exhausted to move. Back to when it was just them, no doctor this or doctor that, no homework to check, no meetings with CEOs or COs, just them, just Ethan and Leanne.

“Hey you,” He heard Leanne’s voice from across the lot and snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at her with a smile. “Get over here.”

Ethan made his way toward her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders when he finally arrived. She offered him a smile, which he quickly returned, leaning down to kiss her gently. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered against her lips, completely going against his earlier notion that telling her would be a mistake.

“I’ve missed you too.” She whispered back, her hands going to the lapels of his leather jacket, pulling him in for another kiss. 

He dropped his hands to her hips and pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, and closed his eyes. “Dance with me?” He whispered.


	3. Leanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Another short but sweet one.

Leanne

_Slow dance with you,_   
_Spinning you around by the Walmart sign_   
_And moving our feet over the painted white lines._   
_Getting close to you,_   
_Making the most of whatever we got_   
_Even if it’s just a slow dance in a parking lot._

Leanne did a double take at Ethan’s proposal. “Dance? With you? Here?” She looked up at him with questioning eyes, her hands moving from his jacket to rest on his chest. She had never known Ethan to dance, and she certainly had never known him to be willing to engage in such an open show of affection in a location that could possibly be seen by one or more of their colleagues. Sure they all knew that her and Ethan were something, but what that something was was none of their business, and Leanne wanted to keep it that way.

“Yeah.” His hands were tugging gently on her hips, pulling her to stand up. “Please. Just one song?”

She wanted to say “no”. She wanted to laugh it off and take his hand and drag him away from the slowly emptying lot. But then she looked up and saw what was most definitely the smallest hint of moisture in his eyes and she couldn’t say “no”. Instead, she shook her head and offered him a gentle smile. “Okay. One song.”

He beamed at her like a kid on Christmas and took her hand, pulling her gently to the now empty dance floor. “Thank you.” He whispered, his hands going to her hips, his lips pressing a feather light kiss to her cheek.

She swallowed, choked up by his sudden desire for romance, something that had never been on the forefront of either of their minds. Sure they had a good relationship, but up until this moment it had mostly been physical; though looking back on it now that seemed to be more because of her doing, rather than his. She had always assumed that if she had ever dated again that she would be the one struggling to keep her emotions in check, however, it appeared that it had been Ethan who struggled with this all along. In the beginning she ignored it, choosing to enjoy the seriously good sex and the shoulder to lean on after a hard shift. But ever since the Hemorrhagic Fever outbreak she had noticed that while he appeared to want to keep his emotions in check, he seemed to be struggling. And if she were being honest, she was too.

“What’s with the sudden desire to waltz around a parking lot?” She offered him a small smile along with her question, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling herself closer to his chest.

“Just want to be to close to you is all.” His voice was barely a whisper, his cheek pressing against her own. He moved one hand out to reach behind him, taking her right hand gently in his left.

“We’re practically glued to each other in Center Stage.” She whispered back, knowing exactly what he meant deep down inside. “Isn’t that enough?”

“It’s never enough.” She heard him choke back what was quite possibly a sob, his lips pressing a kiss to her ear as he started to lead, swaying them back and forth.

She wanted to respond, but she was entirely uncertain of what to say, his sudden confession throwing her heart for a loop. Instead, she rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes catching sight of the faded parking lot lines beneath their feet. She smiled to herself, deciding to enjoy being in his arms instead of fighting it.


	4. Ethan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This isn’t my favorite chapter, but alas here we have sweet Ethan being all mushy again. It’s extremely short so I’ll probably post another chapter tonight or tomorrow to make up for it! Hope you enjoy!

Ethan

_Half song gone, one door open_  
_Across the lot, a rent-a-cop’s rolling a security car_  
_And his yellow light’s spinning_  
_And flashing in time to the radio singing._

Ethan tightened his grip around Leanne’s waist, resting his head against her own. He never wanted this moment to end, but the swirling red and blue lights of the ambulances coming and going from across the street reminded him that, like always, they would never have enough time.

“I know things have been busy lately,” He whispered, his head pulling back slightly to catch her eyes. “We haven’t exactly had time for just the two of us.”

He saw the misty haze of tears in her eyes before she had a chance to speak and he wanted to stop himself right there. He wanted to run away. Take her hand and get in the car and never look back. Find a spot by the beach where they could stay, live out the rest of their days without the tremendous pressure of their current lives. But he knew he never could. She would never leave Angels, often joking that they would have to bury her there whenever her time did come, a thought he certainly didn’t want to relish. And he would never ask her to. Angels was her home, her people, them and Ariel. Jesse and the residents, Rollie, and hell, even Campbell on a good day, they were her life. But for him, it was her. She was his home. Her and Ariel; but sometimes even Jesse and Rollie, possibly the residents, and if was being honest, possibly even Campbell, on a really good day. But her and Ariel for sure. And he’d be dammed if he was going to let multiple 50 hour shifts a week take that from him.

“I just figured that if I didn’t jump at the chance to have you alone for a few minutes I might not get another shot for a while.” He watched her blink, trying to keep the tears at bay. And as much as he didn’t want to make her cry, he wanted her to finally let her emotions show.

“I understand.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “I appreciate it.” She moved to rest her head on his shoulder again, squeezing the back of his neck gently.

Ethan closed his eyes, his hands tightening their hold on her, vowing quietly to himself that he’d never let her go. He didn’t care that it had only been 4 months, it certainly felt like it had been 4 years. And if he felt this strongly about her after this short of a period of time, he couldn’t imagine how strong his feelings would be 6 months from now, or hell, a year from now. All he knew was that she was his and he was hers, at least for as long as she would allow it, and he hoped she never stopped.


	5. Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Since the last chapter was so short, here’s another one for your reading pleasure :)

Both

_A little Garth Brooks,_   
_You start humming the very last verse to ‘She’s Every Woman’_   
_And I don’t care what song comes next_   
_I’m falling right here, don’t want a safety net._

They swayed back and forth to the music for what seemed like hours, though they both knew it was merely minutes. The band finished the song they had started and they quietly moved on to another one, a slightly faster ballad than the last. They both considered pulling away, offering each other a smile, possibly suggest they go find an empty supply closet somewhere, but neither one of them could. For whatever reason, they seemed to be rooted to the spot. Her hand fitting perfectly in his, their bodies moving together without much effort at all.

“I thought you said just one song?” There was a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice, and even more hope, and Leanne couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I think I could maybe do another dance.” She offered him a smile, her fingers playing with the chain of his dog tags before moving up to run through his hair.

He didn’t respond, just tucked his head against hers with a smile and continued to sway them back and forth. The guitarist strummed a chord and all of a sudden Leanne recognized the song, a small smile gracing her face as she began to hum along.

“You know this one?” Ethan asked, pulling back to give her a small smile. “I didn’t peg you for a country music fan.”

Leanne rolled her eyes at his words, choosing to kiss him instead. She pulled back after a minute, resting her forehead against his, moving both of her hands to the nape of his neck. “Just shut up and enjoy the moment okay?”

He let out a chuckle, his hands moving to tangle in her hair before making their way down her sides, resting gently on her hips.   
“Yes ma’am.” He whispered, pressing his lips against her own, knowing full and well that she hated being called that, but not currently giving a damn.

Two songs quickly turned into five, and despite the knowing in their chests that this moment could end at any second, they decided to keep on dancing.


	6. Jesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’m not gonna lie, this is one of my favorite chapters (and here I thought Jesse was gonna be hard to write for). It’s short but sweet and I hope I captured his character (and his relationship with Leanne) appropriately. Thanks for reading everyone!

Jesse

_Slow dance with you,_   
_Spinning you around by the Walmart sign_   
_And moving our feet over the painted white lines._   
_Getting close to you,_   
_Making the most of whatever we got_   
_Even if it’s just a slow dance in a parking lot._

Jesse had spent the last 15 minutes searching the hospital over, hoping to find Leanne tucked away in a quiet corner somewhere. Yet, she was nowhere to be found, and he was slightly worried. Jesse had noticed her becoming distracted lately, her mind seeming to be somewhere else, especially when she had any ounce of down time. He knew she was dealing with a lot. Hell, they all were, but Leanne had always seemed to be the one that kept them all together. The only one of them that managed to stay sane in all the chaos.

Giving up on his hunt for her, Jesse made his way outside, deciding to get some fresh air while he still had the chance. He stopped just outside of Angels, taking a deep breath and letting the cool air wash over him. He could hear the band from the diner across the street as he made his way down the steps, stopping almost to the bottom and taking a seat. 

Checking the time on his watch Jesse noticed that it was nearly midnight, marking the end of day 2; 50 hours spent at Angels without the chance to go home. And as much as Jesse loved his job, he would give anything to be able to curl up on his couch with a cold beer right about now. Maybe watch some old movie on TV or possibly catch up on a Dodgers game. However, he knew that was never going to happen, the sound of incoming ambulances signally what was sure to be the end of his much needed break.

The sound of a familiar laugh from across the street caught his ears and he looked up just in time to see the one and only Leanne Rorish spin around the dance floor, her hand holding tight on to that of a mystery man. Jesse smiled to himself, knowing that she hadn’t smiled like that in a long time, at least not in a public place. He watched as Leanne finished her turn and tucked herself back against the chest of her dancing partner, her fingers resting gently at the base of the man’s neck, the smile never leaving her face.

Part of him wanted to get up and walk across the street, pull her away from the man and steal a dance for himself, but when she pulled her head up off of the man’s shoulder and kissed him slowly, he tossed that thought out. However, now he was curious, and most certainly wanted to know who this mystery man was. Jesse knew that Leanne had been spending time with the good Colonel outside of work; hell, he was pretty certain that they had been, at the very least, sleeping together at some point. However, lately, he had noticed less of the closeness that had been evident ever since Ethan had arrived a little over a year ago. He didn’t ask, as much as he wanted to, because it frankly wasn’t any of his business. But he had started to worry that something had happened between them that perhaps they weren’t able to fix.

The sound of her laughter again caused him to look up once more, watching as she pulled away from the man, both of them clapping as the band finished yet another song. He expected them to walk away, perhaps head inside and grab a drink, or part ways with a simple “goodnight”. Instead, he watched as the man took her hand again, settling his other on her lower back. Leanne returned to her position tucked against his chest, her eyes closing as the band played something slow. They were moving as a couple now, like they had been dancing this way for decades, and he was slowly getting a better look at the man who seemed to have finally put his best friend at ease. When they had finally turned enough for Jesse to see the other person involved, his head, and his heart, said a little “thank you” to the man up above when he noticed that the mystery man wasn’t that much of a mystery anymore.

Jesse chuckled slightly at the thought that Leanne would be dancing like that with a stranger, but he also felt slightly silly for not realizing it from the beginning. The leather jacket, the military boots, the haircut. He should’ve known from the start that the man leading Leanne around the old parking lot was none other than Ethan Willis. He should’ve known, and yet he didn’t.   
And now that he knew where his partner in crime was, and that she was indeed safe, he could rest easy. 

Standing, he gave one last quick glance across the street, catching the eye of said woman. He offered her a smile and a thumbs up. To which she chuckled, a blush creeping across her cheeks as she buried her face into Ethan’s neck. Jesse watched for another second before heading into the hospital, already preparing himself for how much he was going to tease her about this later.


	7. The Residents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This isn’t my favorite chapter, but at the same time, I kind of dig it. I think it’s just because the dynamic of these 4 cracks me up. Obviously, I ship Noa and Mario, so there’s hints of that in here as well. I also put in some Elliot/Eloise, because I’m shipping it hard. I hope you guys enjoy!

The Residents

_And get close to you_  
_Making the most of whatever we got, even if it’s just…_

Angus Leighton was hungry. No, scratch that, he was starving, and if he didn’t eat soon someone was going to suffer.  
As if on cue Noa appeared in his periphery and offered the man across from him a smile. “I don’t know about you guys but I’m starved.”

“Same here.” Mario added. “Let’s eat.” He offered the red head a smile in return and Angus suddenly felt very uncomfortable. 

“I’ll get Elliot.” Angus chimed in, trying to save himself from being the third wheel, yet again. “That kid can always eat.” He wandered off, hoping the other two residents were following him.

The trio found Elliot hanging out by the nurses station, flirting mercilessly with Eloise. The blonde laughed at whatever joke Elliot had cracked and both Angus and Mario shared a knowing look. 

“Hey Sugar Bear!” Noa called, earning herself an eye roll from the man in question. “Let’s eat.”

Elliot bid his goodbye to the nurse, promising to find her when they returned if he still had any time to kill. Mario raised an eyebrow, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself, smiling as the group made their way outside, the diner across the street their obvious destination.

“So how long do you think our break will last this time?” Elliot asked the others, a knowing sense of exhaustion in his eyes.

“Probably not long.” Mario replied as they exited the hospital. “Last I heard though both Rorish and Willis had disappeared, so maybe we’ll finally get some time off.”

“Disappeared? Disappeared how?” Angus asked, curiosity filling his voice.

“I’m sure they’re off occupying some supply closet right about now.” Noa added, sharing a look with Mario that they both tried to pretend the others didn’t notice. “They’re normally pretty empty this time of night.”

Mario coughed, moving to stop in the middle of the side walk, an eye brow raised at Noa the whole time. “You don’t really think they’re…”

“Hooking up?” Noa asked, giving Mario a little shove towards the street. “Yes in fact, I do believe they are.”

“There’s no way.” Elliot replied, leading his friends into the street and to the diner on the other side. 

“Oh they totally are.” Noa reached out, opening the door and gesturing for the three men to enter ahead of her. Mario paused and gave her a look, earning himself a gentle slap on the ass. If Angus and Elliot noticed, they didn’t say anything, and the group headed towards the bar in search of drinks and food.

The four friends sat in silence for a few minutes, all enjoying their quiet time, and their first chance to sit down in several hours. They could hear the music from the live band floating through the open door and they all allowed it to soothe their restless souls. 

The sound of laughter from the patio caught Angus’ attention and he set his drink down to take a closer look at the source. “Is that…?”

The words hadn’t even left his mouth before Noa finished them. “…Dr. Willis.” She stated, pointing towards the patio entrance. Smiling at the sight of the resident Colonel spinning a brunette around the makeshift dance floor.

“He looks so happy.” Mario commented. “I’ve never seen him smile like that.”

“Yes you have.” Elliot added, taking a sip of his soda before continuing. “He only ever smiles like that for one reason though.”

And just like that, as if answering all of the residents questions, appeared the good Colonel and his dancing partner, their very own Dr. Rorish. The two were pressed tightly together on the dance floor, hand in hand, Ethan’s cheek resting against Leanne’s head, her fingers tangled in his slightly unruly hair. The residents mouth’s dropped open and all they could do was stare, Noa’s finger still pointing in the direction of the dancing couple.

“Should we say something?” Elliot asked, his hand having fallen from his glass to the table, a stunned look on his face.

“No!” The other three replied in unison before quickly moving to a table not within eyesight of the door.

Elliot sat for a moment alone, pondering approaching the two good doctors, when Angus and Mario dragged him backwards towards their new booth. “They’re just enjoying a dance. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind some company.”

“Oh trust me,” Noa added, “There is so much more than just ‘a dance’ going on out there.” And with that the residents pushed themselves further towards the back of the diner, praying that they wouldn’t be spotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Campbell’s chapter is next, and as much as I hate his character on the show, he was probably my favorite person (other than Ethan and Leanne) to write for!


	8. Campbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So I am not a fan of the character of Will Campbell, however, I found writing him to be much easier than I expected. This chapter is short, but it’s probably one of my favorites! There’s also a little more Mama love in this chapter, mainly because his dynamic with Campbell cracks me up.

Campbell

_A slow dance with you,_   
_Spinning you around by the Walmart sign_   
_And moving our feet over the painted white lines._

Dr. Will Campbell wasn’t entirely sure what was going on with his team right now, but they were all definitely up to something. Not only had his two best doctors disappeared on him, but all of their residents had as well. The residents had since returned, all red in the face and looking as though they had just witnessed something incredibly inappropriate. He didn’t want to know though. What those four did on their time was their business. But that still didn’t solve his problem of the missing doctors. He had even seen Jesse return from his break, a large smile on his face and a knowing look in his eyes. Again, what he did on his free time, was his business. But Dr. Rorish and Dr. Willis, what they did in their spare time worried him, especially when they seemed to vanish together.

Will pulled out his cell phone and hit the redial button again, waiting for a voice on the other end. Instead he got the same message that he had gotten the last 5 times he had dialed it. _“You’ve reached the voicemail of Dr. Leanne Rorish. I can’t get to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”_

Sighing, Will tried the second phone number is his recent calls, only to receive the same response. _“You’ve reached Ethan. I can’t get to the phone right now. Leave a message.”_

At the sound of the beep the good doctor threw his phone down with a frustrated sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. “Where they could be?” He mumbled to himself.

“For whom are you searching?” He heard Jesse’s voice in his doorway and dropped his hands, giving the nurse a knowing look.

“Willis and Rorish.” He picked his phone up and dialed Ethan’s number again. “I’ve been calling for the last 30 minutes and it goes to voicemail, for both of them.”

“Ah.” Jesse crossed his arms in front of him and smiled. “Well I suppose they’re both busy. Though it is technically their break time, is it not?”

“It is,” Campbell grabbed the folder in front of him and waved it in front of Jesse’s face. “But I need to talk to them about a patient.”

“Well good luck.” Jesse dropped his arms and started to walk away. “Let me know if you figure it out.” He called behind him.

“Wait!” Will called out, willing the nurse to turn around. “What do you know?”

“Nothing!” Jesse called behind him, throwing his hands in the air. “And everything.” And with that he disappeared out of Campbell’s sight, leaving the head doctor to ponder what exactly Jesse knew that he didn’t. 

Campbell was determined to find out. And he knew just where to start. He smiled to himself as he stood, heading off into the hospital in search of the residents; knowing that, at the very least, Angus and Elliot would cave under his pressing glare and spill the beans about where Ethan and Leanne had snuck off to. And what exactly they were doing while there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There’s only one more chapter after this! However, there is a two part sequel that will be up by the end of the month :) I hope you guys have enjoyed!


	9. Ethan and Leanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Here it is, the final chapter! Just a touch of adult content is this one (a.k.a. Ethan can’t keep his hands to himself) ;)

Both

_Getting close to you,_   
_Making the most of whatever we got_   
_Even if it’s just a slow dance in a parking lot._

Ethan was insatiable, that much Leanne knew, but tonight it was like he was in overdrive. They had finished dancing when the band started to shut down and she had insisted on taking a seat, her feet killing her from having been on them for the past 24 hours. However, Ethan had other plans, and he had quickly led her out the back gate of the patio, dragging her behind the diner, and out of view of any passers by. Or so he thought. 

It hadn’t taken long for him to back her against the wall, his hands going to her hair, his lips hot against hers. She had tried to shove him off, but then he kissed her neck, leaving a trail of fire down to her collarbone, and she had been unable, and unwilling, to stop. 

Which is how they found themselves now; Leanne pinned against the brick wall, her legs wrapped tightly around Ethan’s waist, her hands in his now messy hair. Ethan broke free of their kiss, his hands moving from her head to trail down her sides, settling on her waist, where they made their way under her shirt. She moaned against him, willing him to stop before they crossed a line they couldn’t come back from.

“Ethan…” She groaned against his lips, tugging gently on his hair to pull him away enough to look into his lust filled eyes. “We can’t do this here.”

He nipped at her lips, skimming his hand over her breast. “Why not?”

His lips found her neck again as she tried to regain her focus. “Because,” she paused, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access. “It’s an alley way. It is in no way clean, or lady like.”

Ethan wanted to mutter at her that she wasn’t being very lady like when she ground her hips against his a few seconds ago, but he refrained, instead, choosing to nip at her collarbone, knowing full and well it would leave a mark. “Then where do you suggest we do this?”

Leanne snorted, her head falling back against the brick, her hands settling on his shoulders. “Well in a bed would be nice.”

Ethan chuckled as he ran a finger under her bra strap, pushing it down despite the shirt sleeve. “Last time I checked sweetheart,” he nipped again, eliciting a moan from Leanne that he didn’t know she was capable of, “we don’t have any beds here. Unless you suggest going back to Angels?” He moved on to the other collarbone, smiling to himself when she closed her eyes. “And something tells me you don’t exactly want anyone to see you in your current state.” He ran his finger along her lips, swollen from their intense make-out session.

Leanne pushed him back gently, gripping his chin in her hand, and looked him in the eye. “Ethan James Willis, I am not,” she ran her fingers along his lips, just as swollen as hers, and continued, “in any way, having sex with you in an alley.” And with that she pulled herself free of his grasp and dropped to her feet, straightening her shirt and pulling her hair into a bun, all while watching Ethan struggle to compose himself.

“You can’t just leave me hanging like that.” He gestured towards her, growling in frustration when he saw the teasing smile on her lips. “Coooome on.” She turned to walk away from him when he gently grabbed her hand, pulling her back to his chest.   
“Let’s leave then.”

“And go where?” She raised an eye brow at his suggestion and let her hands make their way to his waist.

“Home.” He whispered against her lips, pulling her closer. “Let’s just go home.” He kissed her then, deep and sensual and lustful and loving, and every emotion that Leanne had forgotten how to experience came rushing back. She expected herself to freeze, hell, so did Ethan, but instead she moved her hands to his neck and deepened the kiss all on her own.

“Okay.” She whispered against his lips, resting her forehead against his, “Let’s go home.”

And in that moment Ethan decided that if had to dance with her in a parking lot every goddamn night for the rest of his life, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! There’s a two part sequel to this, called _Breaking the Rules_ that will be up by the end of the month. I can’t wait for you guys to see what I have in store for our favorite duo!


End file.
